Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{14(\cos(\frac{5}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{4}\pi))}{2(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $14(\cos(\frac{5}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{4}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{4}\pi$ and radius 14. The second number ( $2(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))$ ) has angle $1\pi$ and radius 2. The radius of the result will be $\frac{14}{2}$ , which is 7. The angle of the result is $\frac{5}{4}\pi - 1\pi = \frac{1}{4}\pi$ The radius of the result is $7$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{1}{4}\pi$.